


hey, let's make a band!

by getcool (avatarstates)



Series: Haikyuu!! Liberoweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarstates/pseuds/getcool
Summary: "I'm sure you all know why you're here, or at least what Yuu lied to all of you about.""Yeah, so why exactly are we here?"where Nishinoya Yuu gathers a bunch of random guys from campus to make a band for open mic night.





	hey, let's make a band!

Confusion lays heavy on the atmosphere of the table. Six young men are sitting around it. Most of them are exchanging awkwardly polite smiles while glancing at pair that are nearest to the windows. None of them have spoken since they came here. They had all arrived under the pretense that Yaku Morisuke and Nishinoya Yuu needed help on some project, and the said young men have not given their explanations for this awkward meet-up at the coffeeshop near campus.

Beaming, Nishinoya stands up, the legs of his chair dragging on the floor. A few patrons in the coffeeshop turn to look at him. He doesn't mind their temporary stares and instead, raises his coffee cup. "Thank you all for coming on such notice. We really appreciate it," he says warmly. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu and this guy here—" he pats the shoulder of his friend, who is covering his face with a magazine "—is Yaku Morisuke. Welcome." He spreads his hands, grinning at the others but doesn't receive applause.

"Sit down," Yaku mutters and earns an indignant "Mori-chan!" when he pulls Nishinoya back into his seat. "I sincerely apologize for this awkward situation," begins the light brown-haired young man. "I'm sure you all know why you're here, or at least what Yuu lied to all of you about," he adds, casting Nishinoya a disparaging look. His friend sticks his tongue at him.

"Yeah," says the one sitting furthest from Yaku. Out of everyone here, he's from Nishinoya's Engineering major seems the most displeased to be here, although it could just be his slanted eyebrows that makes him look perpetually pissed. Nishinoya doesn't recall when he's ever seen him smile. "So why exactly are we here?" Murmurs of assent ripple through the four young men.

Nishinoya throws his head back and laughs. It's loud and clear, cutting over the soft jazz music playing ovehead and sound of coffee machines percolating. "I'm glad you asked." He slaps a flyer, whose details reveal that there will be an open mic night soon at this coffeeshop, on the table and puffs his chest up. The four young men lean over curiously to read it while Nishinoya announces, "We are all here so that we can make a band!"

"A _band_?" echoes the one with the dull gray eyes.

"Can you all play?" asks the young men who sports a shaved head.

"Excuse me, but we hardly know each other," says the person who sits beside Yaku.

Nishinoya snaps his fingers like _Bingo_! and says, "That's the second order of business for today's meeting." The young men frown in confusion at him while Yaku mutters something about chaos into his coffee. "We're gonna get to know each other better. Starting with you!" He points at Gray-Eyes. "What's your name, your course and what instrument do you play?"

Balking visibly, Gray-Eyes splutters, "W-wait, why me?" His face goes an alarming shade of red as his eyes flit around the table's occupants. "I'm Watari Shinji from the Business Course. I play bass."

"Next!"

"Yamagata Hayato from Engineering," mutters the one who looks irritated with everything. "Drums."

"Akama Sou," says Shaved Head, "from Modern History. I can play the keyboard."

The young man with triangular eyebrows is next. "Komi Haruki. I'm taking Architecture. I used to play the guitar in high school."

Yaku sets his empty coffee cup down. "As my friend introduced me earlier, I'm Yaku," he says with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm in Mathematics and I play the guitar. Period."

"Nishinoya from Engineering. I sing." The young man regards Komi with interest. "You mentioned guitar, right? Rhythm or lead?" he asks even though he already knows the answer.

"Lead."

Nishinoya clasps his hands together audibly, startling Komi and Watari. "That settles it then, gentlemen!" he exclaims, feeling proud of himself already. "I'll be adding you all to a groupchat so we can keep in touch with everyone. Now if you'll excuse me, Nature calls." With a mock salute, he marches to restrooms while the rest of the young men stare after him. Once he's out of earshot, Hayato turns to Yaku.

Yaku notices the look on his face. "I know what you're thinking," he says. "Why on earth is Nishinoya bringing a bunch of random guys from different courses here to make a band even though he could've asked his friends or done this solo?"

Everyone nods except for Komi, who opened his mouth only to close it when he notices. He shrinks but Yaku gives him encouragement to speak his mind. "Actually, I was wondering how he got our numbers."

"Yeah, me too," agrees Akama. "I've never met him."

"I have no idea too," Yaku sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Even though he's known Nishinoya since the start of the semester, his friend's behaviors never fail to, at best, surprise him, and at worst, embarrass him. One can guess where Yaku currently lies on this spectrum. When he raises his head again, he says, "I think he asked around but he may have also … stalked your social media.

"But," Yaku adds before the young men can whip out their phones and set all their profiles to private, "between you and me, I'm pretty sure he's doing it for attention. Of the romantic sort, I mean." He glances to the counter and the young men follow his gaze.

"The girl?" Akama questions, referring to the pretty waitress with long dark locks and slim figure. She's arranging the pastries at the display. "She _is_ hot." The young men murmur in assent.

Yaku's eyebrows pinch together. "No, the other one," he says then coughs, "Barista."

"Oh."

Everyone stares not too subtly at the mentioned person. Standing behind the counter by the coffee machines is the barista. He's attractive and a little bit intimidating because of his sturdy build and the way he ties his hair back into a bun. He even sports scruff on his chin. In everyone's head, they're all thinking that the barista would be more at home at a gym than making coffee in this establishment.

"Asahi the barista. 'The morning sun of my life,' according to Yuu." Yaku shudders.

Ever since they started coming here two months ago, his best friend has been smitten with Asahi. Yaku recalls, one week after their first visit to the cafe, when he found Nishinoya lying face-first on his bed and sobbing audibly. He had rushed to his friend's side only for Nishinoya to thrust his phone at Yaku and moan something about being so gay for Asahi and wanting said person to do all sorts of scandalous things with him under the covers.

Yaku had expected Nishinoya's feelings for Asahi to fade. After all, his friend had an infamously short attention span. He'll get over Asahi, Yaku thought to himself when he was at breakfast one morning with a lovesick Nishinoya. Except he didn't and he's been thirsting over a guy he can't work the courage to talk to since he first laid eyes on in this coffee shop. To this day, Yaku is convinced that some infatuation demon possessed Nishinoya.

Fortunately, everyone seems to share the same sentiment regarding the words Yaku quoted. "That's so cheesy," opines Komi.

"God, I wonder how Asahi would feel if he knew Nishinoya called him that," laughs Hayato derisively.

"Right?" Yaku's glad with their reactions. "And then when he was trying to work up the guts to ask Asahi out, Asahi gave him the flyer and I swear I've never seen a redder person in my entire life. I think he died for, like, two seconds because he was just staring at the flyer with huge eyes before he ran past me and screamed in some alley nearby." He snickers at the memory. "And Yuu was like 'This is a sign that he wants me to play for him!' while tearing up. And I said that Asahi was giving the flyers to everyone out of obligation.

"But did he believe me? No. He was like 'Hey, let's make a band! If I'm lucky, I might be able to win Asahi's heart through music.' I told him that that shit only works in movies and there's no way Asahi would become a Yuu-groupie but he was stubborn about making a band."

The young men chuckle at Yaku's recount when Akama waves at them urgently. "Shh, here he comes." They fall silent when Nishinoya has just stepped out of the restroom. Their breaths catch in their throat when Nishinoya takes a tentative step towards the counter where Asahi is, only to be released in the form of disappointed sighs when Nishinoya chickens out and hurries back to the table.

Nishinoya doesn't suspect a thing although he's unnerved to see them all wearing the same look on their faces. "Is there toilet paper stuck to my shoe?" he asks worriedly then glances at his footwear.

"It's nothing," Hayato responds, ignoring when Nishinoya arches his eyebrows questioningly. He rises from his seat and makes some excuse about needing to attend class. The others follow suit, using different reasons for their leaving. What's funny is that all of them pat Nishinoya's shoulder. He thinks they did so because they appreciate him.

"What?" Nishinoya asks his friend, who's smiling like he knows a secret that Nishinoya doesn't know.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you, you know that?" says Yaku and watches as Nishinoya scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The week following their first meeting was disastrous. They had several more meetings to discuss the band name, what song they'd play, who should stand where, all of which ended with everyone being in a foul mood. As today is a Sunday, this morning Yaku had to pry Nishinoya's phone out of his hands so that he wouldn't text everyone for one more disastrous band meeting.

"I think I aged, like, eighty years this week," Yaku mutters, eyes half-closed while Kuroo traces circles on the bare skin of his back. He's in his boyfriend's aparment this aOn Kuroo's chest, he hears him chuckle so Yaku raises his head to look at him. "What?"

There's an amused smile playing across Kuroo's lips. He still has bedhead, but satisfaction hums in Yaku knowing that he's responsible for making it looking messier. "You look good for a hundred and twenty two," Kuroo comments and Yaku groans in annoyance.

"Don't give me that shit." Yaku scowls but softens when Kuroo shifts a little to kiss his neck. His eyes flutter shut as the smiles a little but to keep the petulant act, he adds, "I just sucked your dick."

"Thank you so much, hun," replies Kuroo in a singsong voice as he nuzzles into Yaku. "My dick feels so much better already," he adds jokingly.

Yaku's nose scrunches up at his boyfriend's comment. " _Tetsurou, don't ever talk again_." His breath hitches when Kuroo's hand caresses him before he finds his leg hooked over Kuroo's hip. His body goes pliant under Kuroo's touch as they kiss and feel each other up. Yaku can feel himself going hard again when Kuroo, who has moved to sit against the headboard, when a loud annoying jingle from a phone plays.

Yaku sighs, knowing who the caller is, while Kuroo looks amused with his reaction. "I wonder who it could be," he muses aloud, hands smoothing down Yaku's sides and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"What is it?" While a simple call like this wouldn't dampen his or Kuroo's libido, Yaku's annoyed that Nishinoya's calling him even after Yaku had specifically told him not to bother him the whole day. "Yuu, I will kill you if you don't speak in three seconds —"

"Emergency meeting. Now." The line goes dead, leaving Yaku to the ugly buzzing end tone. Sighing in exasperation, he drops his phone on the mattress then places his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Yuu wants me back at the apartment for some emergency meeting," he mumbles into Kuroo's skin.

"That sounds inconvenient," Kuroo chuckles, resting his cheek on Yaku's head. He presses a kiss and gives his boyfriend's side a good-natured squeeze. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should ask Nishinoya to join us next time." Yaku has to roll his eyes at the comment.

"Dear God, let's not talk about bedroom fantasies when that disaster gay is involved."

When Yaku gets back to his shared apartment, he's relieved to find that the other members of Rolling Thunder—the tentative name for their band—are just as annoyed as he is. When he takes his spot by the television, Nishinoya emerges from his room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. At first, Yaku thinks he's about to drop some kind of dramatic announcement of what today's meeting will be about when he does a double take.

Instead of his usual cheery self, Nishinoya appears as though his favorite goldfish died a minute ago. His hair lies flat and messy on his head rather than spiked up and there's a miserable aura that follows him when he seats himself in the center of the living room, facing Rolling Thunder. "Hello everyone." Even his voice is lacking it's usual peppy tone. Yaku's insides twist with worry and guilt when he remembers the way he answered the phone earlier.

"You look like shit," says Hayato and the other members stare at him in horror. They know Hayato doesn't like Nishinoya much and that the cause of the friction in meetings is because of their clashing opinions but for Hayato to say this when Nishinoua looks like that is unbelievable.

"I know." Nishinoya isn't offended but he sounds weary. Exhaling, he cards his hands through his hair and says, "From today onwards, Rolling Thunder is officially disbanded." There's an uncomfortable silence before it's quickly replaced by protests from each band member. Nishinoya stares at them calmly even though they're arguing that he should stay before he shakes his head.

"Look, we all knew we had it coming," he says, making everyone shut up. "Our meetings last week are always a disaster. We don't get things done as planned. Heck, we haven't even decided on what song to play or practiced. At this rate, I doubt we can make any progress. So, forget it. This band was a fail from the start."

"So you're just going to give up?" Out of everyone in this room, Watari has always been the most enthusiastic about meetings. So it's even more heartbreaking to hear how disappointed he is.

Nishinoya nods. "I wanted this to be fun but I guess I was being too pushy and selfish." He sniffs and wipes the edge of his eye with his blanket. Then he forces the most painful-looking smile at them and says, "Anyway, you're all free now."

The Rolling Thunder members exchange uneasy glances but none of them speak up when Komi stands up. "No." There's a hard look on his face, which is further highlighted by the shape of his triangular eyebrows. "I mean, sure, we all had a rough start but we've still got plenty of time till the open mic night. I'm sure we can work this out." Watari joins him too, then Akama, Yaku do too. They glare at Hayato, who sighs and stands too.

Nishinoya blinks at them, confused because this isn't how it was supposed to go. He had expected them to all agree for once. "I don't understand." He frowns. "You're supposed to leave or something."

Hayato mutters something about peer pressure and Yaku elbows him in the side. "We can always start over," he says placatingly. "Besides, we all have one thing in common and that's music. If we put our backs into it, we'll definitely be able to make Rolling Thunder a success."

"And you'll get your man too!" chirps Akama but stops too late. Immediately, the four young men standing by him turn to glare at him.

A bright color spreads across Nishinoya's cheeks as he stares at his band members. "E-excuse me?" His voice is unnaturally squeaky, which indicates the extent of his embarrassment. "H-how did you guys —" Before he finishes his question, they point at Yaku who was trying to disappear behind Hayato. "Morisuke! We agreed not to —"

"We'll help you win Asahi's love!" Watari interrupts before Nishinoya can get up and smother his friend with a blanket. "We'll help you put on the best show so that he'll fall heads over heels for you!"

"That's sweet," Nishinoya says, "but could you all step aside so I can maybe murder Morisuke?" In the end after chasing Yaku around the other band members, Nishinoya is placated after Yaku apologizes for spilling his ulterior motive to the band members. "We're so gonna get this band together."

"And you're gonna get your man," Yaku responds but is smacked with a blanket.

Nishinoya hasn't forgiven him yet.

 

* * *

 

When the open mic night arrives, a cloud of anxiousness hovers over Nishinoya. Rolling Thunder arrived at the coffee shop about an hour before the event starts to set up their instruments and soak up the atmosphere. However, Asahi's nowhere to be seen, his barista position replaced by another guy of the same build, albeit shorter and more stern looking. Nishinoya's afraid to ask Kiyoko the waitress where he is. It'd be weird and besides, she's probably caught him ogling Asahi about a thousand times now.

He picks at a stray thread on the ripped part of his jeans, considering taking his jacket off. It's a custom-made one that Komi managed to get someone to make for the band. The jacket has a symbol of a thunderbolt with the name of their band below it emblazoned on the back. Right now, it's too hot in the room, or maybe that's just Nishinoya's nerves that's making him overheat. He unzips his jacket just a little and relishes the cool air that comes into contact through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Your boyfriend," Hayato says and Nishinoya almost chokes on his fruit tart, "where is he?"

"I-I dunno." Nishinoya's glad the lights are too dim for anyone to tell he's blushing furiously. "Maybe he isn't here."

"That's strange," Akama mutters but Nishinoya hears him. "I asked him the other day and he said he'd be here."

"Maybe he meant he'd be here to fill up the space," suggests Watari as he cranes his head to look around.

Nishinoya's heart swells almost painfully in his chest as he watches his friends scan the crowd for Asahi. "Y-you guys," he manages, "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet." Yaku regards him sternly. "You haven't gotten laid yet so save it." He earns a good-natured strike across his arm.

Soon, the coffee shop fills up as the minutes draw closer to the start time of the event. Nishinoya grows less hopeful about Asahi coming at all when he sees Komi's jaw drop, eyes fixing at the general direction of the entrance.

"What?" Nishinoya demands. He scrambles to look the same time the others do and almost dies there.

Asahi's standing in the doorway, looking around. He looks unreasonably attractive tonight, with that dark sweater vest and white shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair, which is held in a tight bun, is swept backwards into a looser bun. A few strands of hair curls around his face, softening his features just a little. He's holding a guitar case in his hand and seems a bit intimidated by the crowd.

"Stay strong." Hayato is patting Nishinoya, who has somehow passed out from the sight.

The open mic event starts minutes later and Rolling Thunder notices how Nishinoya keeps stealing glances at Asahi across the room. They give him stick for it, which he denies every time, but soon their initial nervousness dissipates.

"Up next is Rolling Thunder, performing a cover of Love Me by W24," announces Kiyoko over the mic. The crowd goes wild as Rolling Thunder takes their place onstage. The cheers of the crowd fade into a low hum in the back of Nishinoya's mind as he settles his gaze on Asahi. There's a rush of happiness knowing that his presence is acknowledged by the person he's been smitten for months now.

The opening melody begins to play and Nishinoya lets himself get lost in the music.

 

* * *

 

" **You guys, thank you for last night. I really enjoyed myself! Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate you all? Anyway, I'm not dead in case you were all wondering. Guess where I spent the night?** "

" **Y'all Asahi's, like, so fucking hot. I still can't believe we talked after the event and —** "

Yaku stops the voice message at once and proceeds to delete all of it from Nishinoya. While he's proud that his friend got his man, Nishinoya's prone to oversharing and he'd rather listen to Kuroo bitching about video games than to hear details about Nishinoya's sex life. He shakes his head, amused, and drops his phone on the mattress.

"Aw, why'd you delete them? Aren't you curious?" croons Kuroo teasingly, running his finger playfully down Yaku's side.

"Not at all." Yaku lies down and snuggles up to Kuroo. "I think he's gonna give me shit later for being wrong about stealing Asahi's heart using Rolling Thunder.

Kuroo laughs. "Well, don't leave this bed then."

**Author's Note:**

> [here's](https://youtu.be/Ci7qVpvuZvE) the link to the song mentioned in this one shot. also, if you watch it, you'll notice that there are five members instead of six like for this one shot but let's just forget about that gsghs.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated so feel free to leave some! i'll do my best to reply to everyone :)  
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you'll have a lovely day!
> 
>  
> 
> [[ twitter ]](https://twitter.com/azunshi)   
>  [[ tumblr ]](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
